I'll never let you down (Hiatus)
by Joy-Yimena
Summary: La han alejado de su lado ¿ahora qué hará? ¿Dónde la buscará? Está realmente desesperado.


Hey Chicos y Chicas , volví con un FF nuevo (en realidad es el segundo que escribo en toda mi vida.) de una parejita que me tiene cautiva.

Espero que a los amantes del #BanEla les agrade ya que siempre ando oxidada en cuanto a escribir ajaja (?) recibiré sus deliciosas criticas pero no me den tan duro XD , bueh, sin mas que decir espero que quien lo lea lo disfrute y siga la historia a pesar de que no soy una diosa de la escritura. shdsafd.

Pdta: lamento si los personajes se leen muy OoC (Out of Character).

Pdta de la Pdta:

1\. En esta historia Ban no usa su atuendo usual así que imagínenlo vestido como deseen que cuando sea necesario les describiré lo que lleve puesto.

2\. Si desean mas detalles de alguna cosa googleen (?) o preguntenme xD trate de escribir lo mas neutral posible.

3\. la canción que canta Ban es Starboy By The Weeknd ft. Daft Punk (disfrútenla)

 **DISCLAIMER:** / los personajes no son míos, son creación de Nakaba Suzuki. la historia si lo es./ Inspirational song: Fire Meet Gasoline By Sia.

* * *

En pleno Siglo XXI

Esta muy de moda el secuestro con ánimo de lucrarse. Los bandidos son tan descarados que prefieren ganarse la vida a cuesta de otras personas; esta vez el objetivo era la hermana de uno de los empresarios más ricos del país británico, King el dueño de Harlequin S.A. una sociedad que se dedica a la confección y venta de alta costura y reconocida a nivel mundial por su participación en eventos de lujo como los Grammy awards, academy awards, debates políticos, entre otros, vistiendo celebridades y personal importante.

Elaine, la hermana de King, pertenece al área de gestión en diseños y re-diseños. Una chica muy bondadosa, amable, tierna y con un carácter templado que le ayuda mucho en su trabajo pese a su estatura (156 cm). Ella y King, aunque no tienen mucho contacto por el arduo trabajo, él en el área administrativa y ella en la suya, tienen una estrecha relación de hermanos demasiado fuerte. Elaine ayuda mucho a su hermano en todo lo que puede, lo ama tanto que sacrifica horas de descanso para otorgarle alzas de producción en la empresa y así él pueda sentirse satisfecho e incluso pueda tener tiempo para pasarlo en calidad al lado de ella, aunque sea una o dos horas.

Así lo han hecho desde hace 7 años y seguramente lo será por mucho tiempo más.

ー Elaine! qué bueno verte, quiero hablar contigo. ー Dice el castaño a su hermana recibiéndola en su oficina. ー Por supuesto hermano, ¿qué necesitas? ー expresa Elaine mientras toma asiento frente a King.

ー bueno, verás ya ha pasado año y medio y tu aún no tomas tus vacaciones...ー especula King mirando al calendario.

ー ¿ Y qué con eso? ー sonríe la rubia ー sabes que estoy dispuesta a ayudarte todo el tiempo que sea necesario, no me urgen unas vacaciones ー termina de hablar dulcemente Elaine.

ー Lo sé Ela, y lo entiendo. Pero de verdad quiero que las tomes, quiero que descanses y despejes tu mente un poco, ya has hecho mucho por mí y deseo que ahora lo hagas por ti. ー suplicó el castaño a su hermana.

La tierna rubia deja salir un leve suspiro y mirando a su querido hermano acepta. ー muy bien, pero promete que pasarás un fin de semana conmigoー agregó ella.

ー Egh... está bien ー  
ー Está bien ¿qué? ー pregunta con malicia la rubia.  
ー Lo prometo Elaine, lo prometo ー responde King de una vez por todas para deshacerse de la mirada acusadora de su hermana.  
ー ¡Gracias Hermanitoo! ー grita la chica dedicándole un abrazo a su hermano.

ー si... si. Vete ya, te veo aquí en 4 semanas ー declara King deshaciéndose del abrazo y empujando a la feliz Elaine hasta la puerta

ーPor cierto Elaine.ー  
ー ¿Si, King? ー  
ー No olvides contratar el guardaespaldas, no quiero que te pase nada malo. ー  
ー tu tranquilo hermanito, lo llamaré y estaré bien ー

ー disfruta tus vacaciones Ela! ー le dice el castaño a su hermana viéndole irse.  
ー lo hare! y no olvides tu promesa ー contesta la chica desapareciendo por el umbral de la puerta.

•

La joven rubia se dirigió a lo que es su oficina dentro de la sección de diseño de moda para despedirse de todo su equipo de trabajo y finalmente llamar a la agencia que le atribuirá un guardaespaldas.

ー Señorita Elaine, que le vaya muy bien estas vacaciones ー  
ーLa extrañaremosー decían muchos de los empleados de la sección.

ー Gracias muchachos, Lo harán bien sin mi ー alentaba ella a sus servidores de trabajo.

ー Eh... Señorita Elaine. Llego su guardaespaldas ー interrumpió la secretaria.

ー Gracias Soffi, iré para allá ー respondió la mujercita tomando sus pertenencias.

ー ¡Suerte a todos! ー declaro por última vez Elaine.

ー ¡Disfrute sus vacaciones! ー gritaron todos los empleados al unísono para ella.

•

Elaine bajó hasta la entrada donde se encontraba estacionada una camioneta blindada y un distraído muchacho alto, de contextura delgada y cabellera blanquecina esperándola con la puerta trasera abierta.

La rubia entro sin prestar mucha atención al muchacho que la invitaba a ingresar.

Cuando la joven al fin estuvo dentro del auto, el muchacho se ubicó en el lugar del conductor.

ー Buenas tardes señorita ー saludó la peliplateado a la chica quién sería su protegida.

ーAh…Buenas tardes. ー respondió la rubia siendo sacada de sus pensamientos.  
ー Tu... Tu nombre es...ー

ー Me llaman Ban.ー dijo sonriente el joven.

ー Ban... Un placer Ban.ー

ー El placer es mío señorita ー declaró Ban clavando su mirada carmesí sobre la de Elaine. A lo que ella respondió con una evasiva deshaciendo el contacto visual.

ー Vámonos por favor ー ordenó ella.

ー Em... claro. ¿A dónde te llevo? ー cuestionó el muchacho con inquietud.

ー ¡¿Cómo que a dónde?!ー Regaño Elaine.  
ー¿No se supone que debes tener esa información? ー

ーAhm... verás. Olvidé el portafolio. ー articuló él sin preocupación.  
ー Pero vamos. Solo dime dónde es tu casa y problema resuelto. ー

ー ¡Qué clase de gente contrata esta agencia! ー continúo quejándose la rubia.  
ー Hemos sido clientes durante 5 años ¿Cómo es posible... ー

ー Por todos los santos ¿ qué te cuesta decirme dónde vives? ー interrumpió Ban fastidiado.

Elaine meditó unos segundos y con el ceño fruncido por fin habló.  
ー Al Occidente, avenida circunvalar, residencia Harlequin.ー

ー ¡Con una mierda! Vives al otro lado del mundo. ー masculló el ojicarmesí pisando el acelerador

ー idiota... ー Dijo Elaine entre dientes sin poder evitar sonreír un poco.

Pasaron varios minutos que para Ban parecían eternos debido al silencio que inundaba el lugar. La muchacha no articulaba ninguna palabra, solo tenía la mirada fija en su smartphone y tecleaba como si no hubiera mañana, cosa que desesperaba aún más al peliplateado quien la veía a través del retrovisor cada vez que un semáforo en rojo se ponía en su contra.

El muchacho sin dudar o preguntar encendió la radio.  
ー ¡Woah! amo esa canción ー dijo en voz alta el joven peliplateado mientras subía el volumen a un nivel bastante elevado. Y sin importarle empezó a cantar.

ー ha-ha-ha-ha-ha  
Look what you've done! ー

Acción que llamó la atención de Elaine

ー ha-ha-ha-ha-ha  
I'm a motherfucking Starboy! ー

ー ¿Y a ti que te ocurre? ¡Quita esa música tan horrible! ー grita la ojimiel bastante exasperada tapando sus oídos con ambas manos.

ー Agh! Vamos eres muy niña para ser tan aburrida. ー chasqueo Ban bajando el volumen a la radio.

ー ¡No soy una niña, tengo 25 años! ー manifestó Elaine a regañadientes.

El ojicarmesí frenó con brusquedad no solo por el semáforo en rojo, también por la confesión de la chica.

ー ¡¿V... Ve...VEINTICINCO?!ー interpeló Ban con sorpresa

ー No parece, pero así son las cosas. ー contesto la mujercita sin dar más detalles.

ー Ya... veo. Lo siento. ー Ban volvió a acelerar y de nuevo el silencio se apoderó del momento.

ー¿ Acaso no tienes buena música como la de Ludwig van Beethoven o Mozart? ー Esta vez fue Elaine quien acabó con el mutismo.

ー ¿Morza que? ¿Acaso son artistas Hip -Hop o qué? ー continúo el jovenzuelo con la conversación.

La ojimiel blanqueo los ojos ー ¿Es en serio? ¡Fueron compositores de música clásica! ー

ー ¡Aah Si! uno era ciego y el otro murió como un perro miserable. ー

ー No era ciego. Era sordo. ー refuto la rubia.

ー ¿De verdad oyes esa música? Para la edad que tienes te comportas como una mujer vieja. ー bromeó el chico de cabellera blanquecina.

ー ¿Ah sí? Pues tú te comportas como un inmaduro de 20 años ー Elaine no quiso quedarse atrás en cuanto a bromas pesadas.

Pero Ban no pudo contener la risa.  
ー Noticia de última hora, para tu información yo Ban, tengo 20 años. ー  
ー V... Ve... ¡¿VEINTE AÑOS?! ー  
ー Así es, Soy joven y divertido. ー  
ー Eres un polluelo ー  
ー¡Hey! cálmate señorita madurez, son solo 5 años de diferencia, hasta podría ser tu novio. ー insinuó el muchacho con una sonrisa pícara que Elaine podía ver por medio del retrovisor.

ー Ni sueñes ー dijo la chica apartando la vista para ocultar su sonrojo.

El auto finalmente se detuvo ー Bueno, creo que llegamos ー señalo van a la residencia.

Elaine saltó en huida de la camioneta ー ¡Por fin! No sé cómo te soporté tanto tiempo ー

ー Quizá estés hecha para mí. ー volvió a insinuar Ban.

ー No seas iluso. ー sonrió con altivez la joven ojimiel. ー Ven mañana a las 11, quizás me dé por hacer algo. ー ordenó Ella.

ー claro... ¡Oh! Gracias Ban, ¡Oh! De nada señorita Elaine.ー gritó con sarcasmo Ban para Elaine a través de la ventanilla del auto, pero esta simplemente lo ignoró desapareciendo por la entrada de su casa.

ー que muchachita...ー se dijo para sí, arrancó de nuevo para salir de ahí y está vez con la radio a estallar.

* * *

un beso. espero sus sensuales **Reviews**


End file.
